


Last

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, nielwoon peachcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Last concert but it will last forever.





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> For more update, please follow my twitter : @putrihuang

"Sungwoon hyung!" Daniel runs in the corridor from make up room to their stand by position. The concert will start soon as they walk and get ready to rock the stage tonight. The other members and the manager are still talking and prepares themselves.

 

"Hmm?" Sungwoon looks back as he smiles a little and Daniel hugs his hyung.

 

"Niel?" Sungwoon confused with this sudden hug from Daniel as he pats his back. Don't know why but Sungwoon can feel it that something feels not right with him. "What's wrong?" Sungwoon tries to calm him. Maybe Daniel still can't get rid of the stage fright and needs some boaster to calm him.

 

"This is our last concert." Daniel mumbles as he buries his head between Sungwoon's neck and shoulder. Sungwoon smiles and he already knows it. The fun is going to end after tonight.

 

"I know." Sungwoon keeps patting Daniel's back.

 

The shinning light on the stage, the fun with the other member, the cheer from the fans, and the sweat from the dance will over forever after tonight. Just in one night. The long concert schedules will end soon. Daniel really wishes that it could last forever but forever seems not enough for them.

 

Daniel releases his hug as he looks at Sungwoon and it makes Sungwoon chuckles a little.

 

"Why the long face?" Sungwoon asks Daniel and it makes Daniel frowns even more.

 

"Don't you feel sad, hyung?"

 

"I don't." Sungwoon smiles to Daniel and his answer makes Daniel surprises a little.

 

"So you don't feel like we are going to lose something great?" Daniel still doesn't like Sungwoon's answer.

 

"I do. I will miss the stage, the fans, the member, and the staff who prepares all of this for us, Wanna One." Sungwoon looks at his other members behind him. "But rather being said that it's sad, I would prefer to face this with happiness."

 

"But..."

 

"Niel-a, we can't say forever in this moment." Sungwoon grabs Daniel's cheeks and tries to make him understand. "But remember this forever."

 

"The endless practice, the staff who prepare everything for us, the manager that always scolding us, the stage that prepared for us, the country that welcomes us, the fans who cheers for us, the song that we sing, the rhythm that we dance to. All of it. Let's make it a good memory in our mind." Sungwoon explains to make him understand.

 

Daniel smiles bitterly to Sungwoon and Sungwoon smiles back to him. He know Daniel still has more uncertain feeling inside his heart.

 

"Guys, let's have selfie before we start the concert." Jisung shouts to make the entire member assemble in one place. Sungwoon grabs Daniel by his hand and ready to take a selfie. At least Daniel can smile and hope the other members can cheer him too.

 

"OK, every one, smile!" Ong cues as he hit the shutter button and Daniel kisses Sungwoon.

     

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The concert begins and they now own their stage. The shinning light stage are only for them and the fans cheer for them. The last concert of Wanna One.

 

And for Sungwoon, it's nothing to be sad. It's not that this is not sad but rather than thinking about how sad that this will be end, he just want remember that this is a happy journey with his members and his lover, Kang Daniel. The last concert stage to be remembered, started from Seoul to Manila, three continent, thousand of staff and million of Wannables with eleven members. Ending is sad but the process is worth every second of Sungwoon's life.

 

"Hyung, let make a lot of beautiful memories today." Daniel says as he smiles to Sungwoon when they have break to change their clothes to baseball jersey.

 

"Sure. Let's do this." Sungwoon smiles back and he goes that Daniel already this cheerful. Maybe drenches some sweat would make someone relief his stress too.

 

The song after song and every moment is indeed precious for these eleven boys on the stage. Showing the world what they capable of.

 

Until this one song.

 

_It's too hard_   
_To turn around_   
_Cuz I don't wanna say goodbye_   
_Every time I drop you off_

 

Even if Daniel knows it will be ended but it's still too hard to even think about it.

 

  
_It's even more dazzling today_   
_Sunshine (Sunshine)_   
_No, I'm talking about you_   
_Moonlight (Moonlight)_   
_You shine brighter than the moon_

 

This stage is shinning brighter than usual as Daniel thinks that this is will be the last concert stage for Wanna One.

 

_I'm missing you I'm missing you_   
_Even when you're right next to me_   
_I'll be with you I'll be with you_   
_My reason is you_

 

He will miss this stage, the hype, the energy, the fans, everything.

 

_Fall in love girl_

 

_Stay, just like now_   
_In this frozen time, now_   
_Stay, just like now_

 

Daniel wish he could stop the time right now as he dances and he looks at Sungwoon.

He hugs him and he really wishes to stop the time to this moment. Just a slight moment with Sungwoon in his arms.

"Thank you, hyung." Daniel says and hugs Sungwoon. Sungwoon hug him back.

     

 

"Cheer up, it's your last stage." Sungwoon says. They suppose to release the hug and continue to dance the song but Daniel wants to stay longer with Sungwoon as he kisses his temple before releases his hug. Sungwoon can't help but to smile with his cute act.

 

_Stay with me until always_

 

They dance again.

 

_Twilight twilight twilight twilight_   
_Twilight twilight twilight twilight_   
_Twilight twilight twilight twilight_

_Want you to stay_

_Stay with me_

 

  
It will be ended and it feels wonderful because every moments are precious and memorable. This moments of Wanna One : The World are now carving inside both the fans and Wanna One member.

 

Daniel now can understand how Sungwoon feels. His word and gentle act are too encourage Daniel to look at the other side, yes it's sad because it's over but it will always be a happy memory inside his mind.

 

The concert is over and the curtain is falling down.   
  
  


Wanna One : The World is now ended.


End file.
